narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mitsuki
Third Team Member So when was this stated?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :More accurately, where? It just came out of nowhere... Where was it stated Boruto, Sarada and this character were on a team? 09:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::http://i.imgur.com/lwScrG6.jpg --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:39, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::In the -MICHI- guidebook for the exhibition, I think. Imma ask OD about it. Sarutobii2, no one can read that. x) • Seelentau 愛 議 09:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I missed the text next to Boruto. It says that the three are indeed a team. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) From this, although we have to wait for more info to confirm that. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 09:44, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :No, that's not really the source. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok that seems to check out I suppose. Do we have a better picture of him at least or is this all we got?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::You mean the profile pic? That's all we got for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh course. Introduce the third member of the team, give us no good picture. He's probably the Tenten of the team anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Going by his description, I really don't think so. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:40, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Er... Maybe it's just me being anal, but... doesn't his hair look more like a light shade of blue? Like pale blue instead of white like the article states? 20:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :少し長めの白髪には、パーマがかかっている。 (His slightly long white hair is in the form of a perm.) :) --Omojuze (talk) 20:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah^^. Thank you. 20:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem. Glad I could clear this up :) --Omojuze (talk) 20:13, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Okay i kinda confused with his name. His name shouldn't be mistaken for the other character's with a similar name spelling. Should i add the trivia? --ScottKazama (talk) 22:45, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :No, the names are similar, but not identical. Nothing worthy of the trivia-section. Norleon (talk) 15:50, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I added the looking for template, the trivia just looked bad and made no sense. But in the future, please don't ask a question on a talkpage and then go perform the action you asked the question on, without waiting for any answers. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Kakashi's Son? I found this images when translated it says something like: The son of Kakashi: Mitsuki Hatake The mysterious youth and third member of Sarada and Boruto's team is Kakashi's son, which is confirmed in the Naruto-ten Premium Fan Book Shinden Kaminari no Sho and Naruto-ten Official Guest Book Sinden Kaze no Sho. Can someone confirm this?Gold-king99 (talk) 03:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :It's not confirmed that he's Kakashi's son at all and the image that you upload doesn't match your quoted translation. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 04:11, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Honestly, I don't know where you get these rumors from, but please stop uploading images to this wikia for the purpose of showing them on talkpages. Please use links to the image instead. 04:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm curious what does it say?Gold-king99 (talk) 04:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC) 多くの事が謎に包まれており、ミステリアスな存在。目の周りが少し涼しげな少年 だ。 "Many things about him are shrouded in mystery, and he has a mysterious existence. He's a boy who's a little cool-looking to those around him." 少し長めの白髪には、パーマがかかっている。 "His slightly long white hair is in the form of a perm." Credits go to OrganicDinosaur and First_Mate_Zoro on Reddit. --Questionaredude (talk) 05:03, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Mitsuki wears traditional clothes, white hair, pale skin... I think that he is Toneri's son. Ōtsutsuki and Hyūga wear traditional clothes. --Sharingan91 (talk) 11:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe it too. He looks like Toneri.--Salamancc (talk) 11:53, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::And all this is speculative. Use the forums to discuss these things and also, stop uploading pics just for use on a talkpage, that violates the spirit of the "don't upload pics just for forum use" policy. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Mitsuki Ootsutsuki? Way to kill our tongue Kishi.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : Mitsuki.....looks like a Neji type to me--Hisana456 (talk) 10:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Toneri's Son? Come on the looks......Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:44, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Ok. Some might think otherwise. Just be patient, your questions will be answered eventually.--Omojuze (talk) 13:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Its better to have speculations right now. Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :::If we guessed based on appearance, Mitsuki would have 2 parents listed, Toneri and Orochimaru. Seems legit right? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:03, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's never better to include speculation. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:07, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Slightly relevant question based on his parentage: can Orochimaru get pregnant when he's in a female body? Chaosattractor (talk) 23:16, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I suggest you to go outside and get some friends.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:03, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Orochimaru pregnant O_O I don't even want to think about it, but I admit the kid looks like a clone of Toneri i just wonder why aren't his parents revealed. What is Kishimoto thinking? Sanyboy223 (talk) 10:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :It'll probably be something obvious or disappointing, like Tobi being Obito. Omnibender - Talk - 17:15, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Full face or color? So should we change infobox images to an image of Mitsuki's full face from chapter 702 or keep the horribly angled one? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 00:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Good question. 00:56, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Full face from #702. Looks much better. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Agree with Kirin. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::So... new photo?--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Most likely, no one's against that.--Omojuze (talk) 20:38, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm all for it. People might complain about it not being in color, but I'm all for your idea Kirin.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 20:50, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Alright, so I'm going to replace it then.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) friends with Boruto? In gaiden's first chapter we seen that both share same desk, in chapter 3 Mitsuki was with Boruto on his bento delivery. So can be these two considered as friedns or it is early to conclude that? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 23:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :If you were to phrase it as "seemingly friendly with each other" for the purposes of not speculating, then yeah you could include it in the article to be on the safe side if that's what you're asking. But if you ask me, I don't think it's too early at all. They sit right next to each other, like Shikamaru & Chōji used to when they were academy students, as you said as well as the Bento delivery scene. I wouldn't be against it.--Mina talk | 23:58, May 26, 2015 (UTC)